User talk:John Warbuck
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 18:53, 13 January 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Warning For vandalizing Day of the Dead War after being warned against counterproductive editing on your IP talk page, I hereby award you one warn and a one-day ban per CN:VANDAL. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :How is changing an alliance title to reflect how an alliance titles itself, on a wiki page that belongs to the alliance I founded vandalism? ::Because the Manual of Style, via it's inclusion of Wikipedia's Manual of Style and subsequently , states that the proper way to include that is the way I explained here. 'The' is an article, and should not be capitalized mid-sentence. Furthermore, that wiki page does not belong to your alliance. It belongs to the Cyber Nations Wiki community. Anyone can edit it, including you. However, counterproductive edits which violate the Manual of Style are vandalism, as previously noted, and you will be receive further warns and bans if vandalism continues. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation The Democratic Order is a title, referring to an alliance, and it is written as "The Democratic Order" throughout the entire article in every instance aside from the two that you claim I've vandalized. Furthermore, it is what TDO calls themselves and is accurate to the grammar in their own Wiki page. :First of all, once again, it is not their Wiki page, it is the community's. Second, just because it is used incorrectly elsewhere does not mean that should be used incorrectly in any other location, including the page you vandalized. Thirdly, it is a name, not a title, and within that name 'the' is an article which should not be capitalized per the Manual of Style, as outlined above. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Any good-faith effort to improve the encyclopedia, even if misguided or ill-considered, is not vandalism. Apparent bad-faith edits that do not make their bad-faith nature inarguably explicit are not considered vandalism at Wikipedia. For example, adding a personal opinion once is not vandalism — it's just not helpful, and should be removed or restated. My main argument is that I don't believe that I have committed vandalism by trying to edit the wiki to my own interpretation of grammar. This particular wiki is on going and updates occur rapidly and this ban will remove my ability to keep it up to date. :Indeed it is not vandalism when done once. It is simply a non-constructive edit, which was subsequently explained to you here. When you proceeded to make the same non-constructive edit, that was when the full warn and ban per CN:VANDAL took effect. :The ban, by the way, is a temporary 24-hour ban, as prescribed by CN:VANDAL, and will not hinder your ability to edit in the future. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation This still does not fall under "blatant vandalism" as defined by the rules. :I never said it did; it falls under "all else". Your first time editing the page, in the non-constructive way prescribed was here. You subsequently received a verbal warn here. After you committed the same act a second time here, you were warned and temporarily banned, just as is prescribed. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Hello there | HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WARBUCK! | Nothing to see here. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 03:57, March 8, 2010 }}